


Putting Up With You

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Maddie talk more when they're home alone on Christmas night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Up With You

Midnight was closing in and Maddie and Sophie left a sleeping Jack and chatting Kevin at No. 4. It was chilly and quiet as they walked, neither talking just grasping hands and walking leisurely. The house had the same quiet as the street when they entered and shucked off their coats. It wasn't often that they came home to an empty house, normally they might have childishly cheered and fallen on the couch to watch whatever they please, as loud as they please, but not tonight. 

Tonight their hands came back together, needing the contact.

“Do you want some tea?” Sophie turned to Maddie.

“I'm good, but you go ahead if you want.”

Sophie paused for a moment, considering, before walking to the kitchen, Maddie following with her hand still caught in the other's. As Sophie went about making a cup, Maddie lingered by but neither spoke. Both knew they wanted to but also knew they wanted to wait until they were in the privacy of their room. Their space. 

Warm mug in hand, Maddie's was in her other in a second and they headed upstairs. Sophie settled cross-legged against the headboard and Maddie sat in front of her, their knees nearly touching. The silence continued as Sophie sipped at her tea and Maddie fondly watched her. They weren't uneasy, perhaps a bit thrilled but overall there was simply a calm about them.

Smiling and relaxed, Maddie absently started tracing patterns into Sophie's knee.

“You know, I meant it,” Sophie spoke up, soft smile and eyes on Maddie.

Looking back up from her fingers, Maddie nodded. “Yeah.” And she did. She may have doubted herself and Sophie's ability to love her before, but she's learned. She's accepted. She knows. “You are too.”

Sophie made that face, that playful head tilt and raised brows that said, 'Nope, you gotta say it.' And Maddie rolled her eyes but did so with a laugh.

“You're the one. For me. Like, in every sense...” Her voice was quiet, as it usually was when she talked about emotions and serious things, but she was sure. 

“Like, you're mine and I'm yours and you best not be legging it or running off with some other girl?” Still playful, Sophie nudged her knee with hers.

Another laugh. “I promise, no more running. I couldn't.” She took Sophie's mug from her with a teasing shrug. “Not now that I've got things. Can't very well lug you around, can I?”

Sophie grinned and grabbed her mug back after Maddie took a sip. “Not if I've a mind not to go.”

“Mm yeah, stubborn one you.”

Sophie scoffed, feigning offense but chuckled into her tea. 

“Not that I'm complaining,” Maddie hummed, letting her fingers trace patterns again, this time taking Sophie's free hand.

It was quiet again for awhile, the two just settling into the newness of this level of surety between them.

Finishing her tea, Sophie set her mug aside and turned her hand to weave her fingers through Maddie's. “So... You really see yourself with me for like, ages?”

Maddie pulled a face. “Really? I ought to be the one asking you that. Putting up with the Madster.” She gave Sophie's hand a squeeze. “I honestly can't see myself anywhere else. I mean, you're... you're my family. Like I told you... My life is here. With you.”

That warm, vibrant smile was back and Maddie's heartbeat sped up. Being so open and honest, it was different but she felt safe with Sophie.

“Good, 'cause I plan on putting up with you for a long, long, long time.”

The glint in Sophie's eye made Maddie pull her into a quick kiss, grinning lips against grinning lips.

She broke away. “I was thinking... We should maybe look for somewhere. For our own place, you know? I mean, I pretty much working full time and you're working and we'd have enough to-”

“Yeah, we should,” Sophie interrupted her. She'd been thinking about the same thing. There was always someone around and, as much as she loved having her dad and Jack back, she'd gotten to like having the place to themselves, just her and Maddie. “You know we'll still get roped into babysitting Jack, yeah?”

Maddie chuckled and shrugged. “I don't mind. He's fun. Plus, we'd still have a place that was just ours.”

“Yeah, ours. Like this room but much roomier.” Maddie looked around with a soft smile, and Sophie couldn't help but go on. “Invest in a place with a few rooms...” When Maddie turned her eyes back, Sophie could see a question there but left it, waiting for a response.

But Maddie seemed to understand and her smile turned cheeky. “How many rooms you thinking, eh? Thought I told you not to go getting' any ideas.”

Sophie looked away and shrugged. She never had really thought about kids, not until Maddie. Seeing Maddie with kids or animals even, gave her a rush she never had before; she knew Maddie ought to be a mum. And she wanted to be there with her.

Maddie spoke up again, “Start small, a couple extra rooms, use 'em for storage. Could fill up a whole room with chocolate biscuits.” She had taken Sophie's other hand, twining their fingers and tugging so Sophie was looking back at her again. 

Sophie laughed, loving the ease in which Maddie was talking. It was rare she got the girl to really open up and she took in every moment she could. She didn't need Maddie professing her love all the time and she understood Maddie's silent affection, noticed all the little things; but she cherished these instances of openness. 

“The room would be empty in a week.” Sophie tugged back.

“Well we'll just keep buyin' more then.”

Sophie rolled her eyes and Maddie pulled Sophie forward, drawing her arms back around her own neck and scooting forward until their legs were a tangled mess and she could slip her hands around Sophie's waist. Locking her hands around Maddie's neck as directed, Sophie let her eyes trace over the features in front of her. Maddie was breathtaking, stunning in a way that she'd wake in the morning and get stuck staring for a while. It was a quiet beauty, simply pure. Sophie realized how soppy she could be but she rarely cared. Especially when she was so close to freckled and that just-there dimple and bright, bright eyes...

Maddie's teasing grin had settled into a more serious, gentle tilt. “Sophie, you're... Well, you're bonkers and I never want to have to give you up. You are the one.”

“Mads...”

Quiet was brought back into the room as Maddie sealed their lips together. A pact, a pledge, a promise.


End file.
